


julianna "juli" lucy  Santiago-Peralta

by Carminacham0930



Series: my original characters! [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carminacham0930/pseuds/Carminacham0930
Summary: hi, here's the original characters in this story for context!-Julianna "Juli" Santiago-Peralta-Leo Santiago-Peralta (older brother)- Lucas Boyle (potential love interest hmmmmm)- Rachel Cozner-holt (best friend)- Ava Jeffords (younger than Leo in this story by 2 months)- Anna Taylor (daughter of kylie, she's the main antagonist)
Relationships: Charles Boyle/Genevieve Mirren-Carter, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Series: my original characters! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881949
Kudos: 5





	julianna "juli" lucy  Santiago-Peralta

**Author's Note:**

> hi, here's the original characters in this story for context!  
> -Julianna "Juli" Santiago-Peralta  
> -Leo Santiago-Peralta (older brother)  
> \- Lucas Boyle (potential love interest hmmmmm)  
> \- Rachel Cozner-holt (best friend)  
> \- Ava Jeffords (younger than Leo in this story by 2 months)  
> \- Anna Taylor (daughter of kylie, she's the main antagonist)

Julianna "Juli" Lucy Santiago-Peralta  
\- daddy’s girl  
-16  
-lives in Brooklyn with her parents  
\- Wants to be a cop just like her parents  
\- youngest child  
\- Close with her older brother Leo  
\- Feels left out a lot of the time  
\- Super close to her auntie Rosa  
\- Super organized  
\- Secretly loves to sing and dance  
\- Addicted to romcoms and die-hard, of course,   
\- Leo is dating kylies daughter Anna  
\- Hates Anna with a passion  
\- Best friends with Charles son Lucas and captain holt and Kevin’s daughter Rachel (who is, in fact, bi but closeted)  
\- Determined to follow in her mother’s footsteps in becoming the youngest female captain (faster than her mother)  
\- Loves her leather jacket with her life  
\- Ships Leo with Ava (in this case Ava is younger than Leo by like two months)  
\- Book worm


End file.
